Shi no Tenshi
by Mila Inoue
Summary: Quatere throws a party for the remembrence of the events from what the two wars did. what happened to everyone during the five years of none contact? How did everyone turn out and Duo Shows up with who? What's that person's connection to the pilots. Warni
1. Prologue Chapter

Shi no Tenshi  
(Angle of Death)  
By Mila Inoue  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these charecters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for writing this story for fun for others to read just for enjoinment and not to make money off of it. How could I if I'm not selling it only publishing it on the net for free for people to read. So please don't Sue me for just writing something for fun!  
  
:: someones thoughts::  
// mind speach to others as directed//  
  
Prologue  
  
Quatre Raberba Winner sat in his big black leather chair at his desk in the main building of his cooperation. He had his feet up on the desk as he leaned back thoughtfully in his chair with a pencil balancing between his nose and upper lip. So far the day has been busy for him between big meetings and small meetings with one or two people at the same time. He sighed which caused the pencil to drop into his lap. He missed the old days when he was 15 years old. It's hard to believe that a peaceful guy like himself wanted to be back in Sandrock besides his other four companions in battle. He missed them all, especially a solemn fighter named Trowa. He shook his head in surprise and put his feed back onto the floor.  
  
:: Wrong thing to think Quatre now think for a moment.:: He hasn't seen either of the four pilots since that Christmas Five years ago. It wouldn't be bad if he saw the other friends he had made during the two wars. Now if he could only figure out a way to solve the problem. He thought for a moment then almost like in a cartoon a light bulb almost lit up over his head. He smiled to himself. Why not throw a gigantic part with food and everything in the remembrance of the war and the peace that was won. Brilliant he thought. The guest could stay in his housing and guesthouse if the house got too filled up. Great!   
  
Now it was only the matter of fact if he could locate everyone. He was sure that Heero would be the easiest ones to find for he was probably still working for that pesky Relena and Trowa was still with the circus from what he had seen last on TV two and a half years ago. The other two would take a little longer time to find and then he'll still have to find the other people as well.   
  
"Ok let's do this," he said to himself out loud and opened up his laptop, turned it on an began typing. In the past five years he had to learn how to use a computer and his resources properly. For the fun of it he also learned how to hack into other database systems. Yes how very unlike Quatre but he need to have that ability as to if something went wrong in the system or something. At least that's what he told himself. Usually it was just for the heck of doing it when he had nothing better to do. The years had changed him, for the better too, in his option.   
  
After typing away for a few minutes he found that his guess about Heero Yuy was right. He was stuck protecting that annoying Peacecraft girl. But it seemed that his five-year contract would be over soon. Quatre chuckled, he knew that Heero couldn't wait to be finally free form her. He had sent him an e-mail about the party telling him that he could also bring a friend or two. He hopefully had convinced him in the e-mail telling him everyone would be coming. Well that was half the truth because he didn't know about the others.  
  
Next on the line was Trowa Barton, even though Triton is his real name he kept the old name because he didn't wanna get people confused. It seems that he was still with the circus except that he was now running it with Katherine. Seemed like the old owner died in a car accident over a year ago and left it to both of them. They were now performing in Paris, France for a week. He send an invitation for both of them, again telling them to bring a friend or two with them each if the liked. He really would like to see Trowa again he missed him so. As soon as he thought of that he dismissed that thought because he thought it wasn't the proper way to think about his friend.   
  
:: Ok, 2 pilots down, two more to go,:: So he typed away on his computer. Duo was the one he found next. It seems like he was running his own business now, but not the one he started earlier with Hilde. Seems like he signed the "scrap metal" over to her over 3 years ago and started his one PI office. He laughed a the thought that the goof ball named Duo Maxwell had become a well know, serious PI in America. Who would have thought of him becoming one. Well the years probably have changed everyone. Who knows, maybe he was still the goofy kid everyone knew… except with the minor fact that he was now 21 years old, like the rest of them. He e-mailed him as well telling him he could bring one or two friends with him.   
  
Last but not least, half an hour later he found where Wufei had been. Seems like he had settled down and remarried. How sweet he thought. They already had a kid named Chiriko who was two. It seem that he was in Hon Kong , China and had a very big and popular Martial arts Dojo know to be the best at what they did. No surprise there either. With Chang Wufei being the teacher who was a former Gundam pilot was exactly what you would expect from him. He invited him and his family to his up coming part in the late spring.   
  
Now that the pilots where finished he went to find Lady Une who was now a kindergarten teacher after a year of psychological therapy. He found that Milliardo and Noin Have finally married a year ago. Sally Po was still with the preventers and he invited all four of them. He also sadly had to invite Miss Relena Peacecaft as well as the other annoying blond name Dorothy. Oh well… they did take a big part in the war so he couldn't not invite them. After taking care of that and inviting some other people he turned off his laptop and closed it, grabbed his briefcase and coat and went home.   
  
*****  
  
The next day  
  
After a grueling day of work once again, Quatre went back to his laptop to see if his invitations got though. His e-mail box was full of unread e-mails that where new. He checked them all and was happy to see that everyone had accepted the invitation. Duo said that he was brining along 2 of his friends and Wufei replied that he was gonna bring a dog named Pin who his son was inseparable with. With that out of the way one happy Quatre Winner started to make phone calls to make everything ready for the guests and the up coming party that was 2 months away.  
  
End of Prologue   
  
Authors note:  
Well this is my first fic ever to be published so what do you think? I know it's short but this is just the prologue and I'm writing more as fast as I can. A reminder as well that I don't own the Gundam Wing characters no matter how much I would like to. There are some original characters in here or are going to be. I hope you like this story so far and will continue reading it. I would be glad to hear comments or suggestions so drop me a line. Ja ne.   
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Arrival- Chapter 1

Shi no Tenshi  
(Angle of Death)  
By Mila Inoue  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these charecters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for writing this story for fun for others to read just for enjoinment and not to make money off of it. How could I if I'm not selling it only publishing it on the net for free for people to read. So please don't Sue me for just writing something for fun!  
  
:: someones thoughts::  
// mind speach to others as directed//  
  
Angle of Death   
Chapter 1  
Arrival  
  
It was a day before his party was to start and he was in frustration to get it all ready by tomorrow when the guest would arrive. Right now Quatre stood in the middle of his gigantic back yard directing the crew where to set up what. He had to have everything perfect for the big day. From what he knows all of them haven't seen each other from that final day five years ago till tomorrow. He also wondered how much everyone had changed during that long time period. He looked up into the sky at the dying sun with his right hand over his eyebrows like an Indian to get the sun out of his eyes. From what he guessed was that they still had about 3 hours before sunset.  
  
The rooms where already done for the people who were coming. Each of the young women that were coming had requested a room of their own. Since the main house was full so he had to arrange for the guest house to be cleaned form top to bottom and all the rooms in there to be set up for the unmarried girls. Of course both of the married couple had their own suite to them selves. While Milliardo's Noin had a one bedroom suite while Wufei and his wife and kid had two. One room was arranged in the way it would be child proof for the little toddler of theirs. Trowa and Heero had separate rooms as well. He knew that they might have gotten along together but he doubt that it would be a good idea for them to share it. Duo had to end up with the only room left and he had to share it with his companions. Thought the good thing about it was that that was the largest room he had and it was as big as a suite but it was only one room. Each room and suite had their own bathroom, thank god. He couldn't imagine the next morning if there was only 1 bathroom for all. Even 5 wouldn't be enough.  
  
One thing he could believe that he did was that the also invited the five doctors. Well, J, G, S, H and O had their own suite each. He still didn't know their full names. Oh well he couldn't do anything about it. He felt that he had to invite them as well. Because of them they all met and because they had build the Gundams for them and because if it where not from then they all wouldn't have met. What surprised him more was that each and every one of them accepted the invitation.   
  
::Oh well, too late to take it back. I just hope that it wasn't a mistake::  
He went back to work with organizing everything for the big day tomorrow hoping that everything was going to go smooth like he planed.   
  
*****  
[Next day]   
  
As stepping out of the shuttle Heero overlooked the crowd that was below him. With his Duffel bag over his right shoulder he started walking down the steps. As he started to walk away from the shuttle he mentally counted ::five, four, three, two …:: then he heard that irritating voice again.  
"Heero wait for me!"  
  
He turned a little to the side to see Ms. Relena Peacecraft running down the stairs and towards him. Mentally he shuttered. He couldn't understand how someone could be so dense and clue less as her. As He himself, Relena had been invited to the party that Quatre was throwing in the remembrance of all that was lost and won during the war, but he knew that that was just the reason only to get them all together again.   
  
::Five years,:: he thought ::It's been five years since I've seen any of them. Well other then Quatre, Wufei and Trowa but you couldn't say that that I've seen them since it was only on TV.::  
Relena stood to his left side, hooked her arm with his and smiled up brightly at him, "I'm so happy Heero we'll get to see all the others again. How much do you think they all changed during the period of time?"  
Heero couldn't deny that he though about the same thing since he accepted the invitation.   
  
He thought that he himself didn't change very much. Except maybe in high with he thanked god for the finally awaited growth spurt, his shoulders were much broader and he was more toned then before. And he didn't look as fragile as he used to at 16. He looked down at the awaiting Relena and nodded lightly, and "Hn" was his only responds to her question.  
  
They started walking towards the exits where they knew a Limo would await them and there luggage would already be in it. At 21 Relena thought her self as a beautiful person. Her has grown down past her but and had been wearing it down like she did for the past 3 years. Her breast were much bigger and fuller so she wore tight shirts when she was out shopping with her bodyguard Heero or just at home when she knew that he had to pick her up for work. Not to mention she wore tight pants since her hips developed. But all that had failed. She was hoping to impress him with her cleavage but Heero just always had the none readable face on and looked her straight in they eye all the time.  
  
Right now she wore a blue some what flowy skirt that went down just bellow her knees a tight white shirt with a blue flower in the middle of her bosom and a dark blue vest. She had a mini dark blue backpack on that suited her as a purse. Heero was in his usual green tank-top but instead of his spandex he wore light blue jeans that fit snugly on his hips and also wore a jean-jacket.   
  
When they exited the airport they walked over to the awaited limo and got in as the chauffeur opened the door for them. Heero sat down on a window side, resting his left elbow on the arm rest that was connected to the door and leaned his head on the back of his hand looking out the window. Relena sat next to him and started chatting away about something. Over the years he learned to tune her voice out since he never liked listening to her. Silently he thanked God that of that day at midnight that he'll be free of her. The contract would be over and his duty to her would be fulfilled.   
  
During the hour long drive Heero thought of the things in the past, and his mind fell on someone more often then everything else. ::Duo…:: he thought. He had come to terms that he had feelings towards the other pilot. It was hard at the beginning but it was too late when he realized that he cared deeply for him. Duo was already gone… gone back to that girl named Hilde. ::He's probably married to her and has raised a bunch of kids already.:: He shutterd at that thought. It was too late, it was too late to make Duo his but he can't accept it. He never bothered to check up on him, even if it was though a computer. He was scared that what he thought was true. ::How ironic,:: he thought to him self again ::the perfect soldier was scared about something as simple as reality.:: Now that was scary. But he couldn't do anything against it. Then something annoying broke his trail of thought.  
  
"Heero are you even listening to me?!" Relena tugged on his arm. Heero turned his head and looked at her with a puzzled look. Relena sighed, "We are here knuckle head. Haven't you noticed the big mansion over there?" She pointed out of the window that Heero was starring out.   
  
He turned his head and saw that she was right. It was a huge cream colored mansion like one out of a storybook. ::All right, this is it. It's time to face the music.:: Both him and Relena got out of the limo when the chauffeur opened up the door for them. When he got out the breeze picked up a little blowing into his dark moss green hair[1]. Something in his head jolted when a weird feeling creeped into his chest. His senses were telling him that something is going to be amiss here but he ignored it when a cheerful Quatre stepped out of the gigantic door of the mansion to greet them.   
  
*****  
  
Quatre looked around happily. Everybody made it with the exception of Duo and his friends. But that was ok because Duo was always late. He had offered for a limo to pick them up as well but Duo had declined the offer politely and said that he'll get there on his own. He was delighted that everyone was getting along. Right now he was standing together with the other 4 pilots. From talking to Milliardo, he found out that his marriage with Noin ended two weeks ago. They had decided that it was much better just to be friends, and what good friends they were.   
  
Wufei, he admitted to himself, looked stunning since he let the front half of his hair down and the rest tied down. He was wearing a white chines combat outfit with white karate shoes or whatever you called them. In the front the sideways buttons where cream colored and so was the edges of the front and it had a high collar. Quatre thought it looked good on him.   
  
His new wife was also Chinese as him. He told Quatre and the others that he met her during some business with other preventers on L5. She had exotic long black hair that went past her butt and wore a blue Chinese style dress that had the same front buttoning on the top as her husband did. It had a golden rim and had flower designs printed all over. It looked good on her Quatre deducted. Wufei grew up to be happy, getting a wife and having a family of his own. So far the family consisted of himself, his wife, their young son and their dog. Quatre was sure that the family would get larger over the years to come.   
  
Trowa was enjoying his Circus life with his sister. It is now much larger then it was originally with the old owner and much more famous too. But even the former pilot had to take a break now and then. He was glad to see that the silence in him has decreased a little. He was more open then he originally was and talked other then when someone asked him a question about something. Quatre had blushed slightly when he saw him and his sister exit the limo that had picked them up. Lucky he was able to suppress it before the others saw. Trowa was dressed in black dress pants and a green silk turtle neck shirt. Quatre always thought that Green brought out his eyes. His hair was still in the same fashion as it was five years ago. He just wished that Trowa would do something against that bang, they were covering up those beautiful emerald eyes. ::Quatre stop doing that,:: He said to himself ::stop ogling all over your friend.:: It took some time to get his mind under control.  
  
Quatre turned his head and looked at Heero as he said something and everybody laughed before he could catch what he said. All he heard was Relena something and then something else. "So when are you gonna quit working for her Heero?" Trowa asked.  
"Thankfully the contract is over by tonight midnight then I'm free." He grind lightly. Even Heero had loosened up a bit, Quatre deducted.   
"By the way Quatre," Milliardo spoke as Quatre turned his head towards him. "Wasn't Duo also supposed to be here?" A pang of guiltness hit Heero at the mentioning of that name. Quatre just smiled and answerd, "Yep, but you know him he is always late. He'll show up sooner or later."  
  
Suddenly everyone heard a speeding up engine coming closer and the all turned towards the hedge that separated one side of the Astate as a black motorcycle with two shadowy forms came across it in mid air. Everyone near the part ran to the sides making a pathway for the crazy nut driving it. Everyone was in panic as the motorcycle landed and turned sideways skidding across the grass of back yard and coming to a full stop in front of the pilots. The driver turned off the engine while the other passenger still had their arms wrapped around the drivers waist.   
  
The two shadowy figures were wearing similar black trench coats, tight black shirts and flow black pants. Both of them had black helmets on and their hair was tucked into it. You could see that the passenger was a girl because her breasts could clearly be seen because of the shirt. She was wearing a necklace with a half moon on a sun and the driver was wearing a golden cross. Heero just stared recognizing that cross. And looked up at the driver as he took off his helmet smiling brightly at the group as a braid fell down into place. He flashed his teeth in a grin as his violet eye sparkled.  
  
"Haya guys sorry I'm late!" Duo beamed as he got of the motorcycle. The passenger still sat on the cycle with her helmet on, not revealing yet who she was. Everyone just stared at Duo as he just kept on grinning like he was crazy.   
"What?" He looked at them like he didn't do anything. "Common I had to make a big entrance. It's Death's first appearance in five years so I had to make a remembrance of myself to last until the next reunion."   
Everyone was silent until Milliardo and Quatre started to laugh. All the girls started to complain about how he gave them a fright which caused, Wufei and Trowa joined in. Heero just stood there cracking a smile. Duo couldn't believe it he made Heero smile. ::One point:: he thought to himself. Duo still love Heero and couldn't forget about him. That was one of the main reasons that accepted the invitation.   
  
Heero looked over at the female accomplice that Duo had brought with him. He knew that it couldn't be Hilde because she had arrived over an hour ago so how…? Heero felt a pang of jealousy of who that person might be and what she was to him.  
  
Not trying to be rude to his guests Quatre asked Duo, "Who is your friend Duo over there if I may ask?"   
Duo turned his head smiling at the person who noted and stood up facing the pilots taking off her helmet and putting it under her arm and smiled at them. Everyone's eyes just widened at what they saw. Her hair was done in a braid just like Duo's and went just down to about her high. She looked up and smiled with her cobalt eyes at them. "Hey everyone. Nice to meet ya all. I've heard so much about everyone of you." Everyone just looked at her in shock. She looked just like Duo, except that she was couple of inches shorter then he and that she had cobalt blue eyes like the ones that Heero had.   
  
She walked over from behind the motorcycle and stood next to Duo and both of them where smiling the same exact smile at the group. Duo moved his left hand towards the girl who was standing next to him. "Guys, I want you to meet Melanie Winfield. She's my newest client."   
She glared up at him, "Oniichan! A client, is that what I'm to you now?"  
"Oniichan?" Heero interrupted giving a Duo a weird look.  
"Well she tends to call me that just because we are like twins, even though we aren't related at all."  
"Not related, but how?" Wufei asked.  
"Well you see," Melanie started, "I heard somewhere that there are 2 other people that look like you and act like you in the world. I guess this proves that it might be true, we just would have to find the third one." She beamed. Wufei, Heero, Trowa and Milliardo just looked in horror. One Duo the could cope with, two Duos they would have to find out but three Duos… Oh my lord.   
  
Melanie and Duo just started to laugh at the expressions they where making when a sudden gust of wind picked up. Both Duo and Mel stopped immediately and looked up ahead. The other pilots' heads sprang up looking into the same direction as they did as the got a weird vibe as well. Heero realized that it's the same vibe that he had gotten earlier as he and Relena had exited the limo. The wind stopped and the pilots heads turned towards Melanie as she said with her eyes narrowed and a serious expression, "It's beginning."  
  
To be Continued.  
  
  
Authors Notes:  
[1] Dark moss green hair- I've read somewhere that this was the artist's term of color for the dark brown that Heero's hair is. If I'm wrong e-mail me so I could correct it. ^_^  
[2] Oniichan- big brother in Japanese. I puts his here so if some people don't know that word.   
Well how did you like this chapter? I know I left you at a cliffhanger point but the anime series does it to so you should be used to it by now. I want to thank everyone who did a review for this fanfic's prolog. I can't believe that people just liked it by reading the summery and the prolog. Thanks you all, you encouraged me to finish Chapter one this fast. I had just started it around the time I posted the prolog, which was just yesterday. I don't think that this is going to be a very long series so expect at least a chapter every week since I'm on my summer break. Well that's all for now. Please keep sending comments! I enjoy reading them. Look into my next chapter: The Dragons. Till then, ja ne.   



	3. The past and the present- Chapter 2

Shi no Tenshi  
(Angle of Death)  
By Mila Inoue  
  
Disclaimer: Most of these charecters don't belong to me. I'm just using them for writing this story for fun for others to read just for enjoinment and not to make money off of it. How could I if I'm not selling it only publishing it on the net for free for people to read. So please don't Sue me for just writing something for fun!  
  
:: someones thoughts::  
// mind speach to others as directed//  
  
Shi no Tenshi  
Chapter two  
The past and the present  
  
It was late at night. Heero layed on his bed with his arms behind his head staring up at the ceiling gathering up all of the things that had happend today. He glanced over to the right at the alarm clock that stood on a night table next to the lamp that was on. ::It's only 10:45pm and the meeting with Duo and the others is at midnight, plenty of alone time.:: He smirked at the last two thoughts. The only thing he had been was alone for the past 5 years and Relena didn't help a bit with it. He had to stick with her do to a promise he made to her, protecting her from all evil in the world. ::Right....evil.... whatever.::  
  
Back at the reintroduction party to him almost everything had changed. He was surprised that Wufei had remarried a lovely you woman and that they already had a child together. It seemed that she had managed to soften him up a little. Trowa was still silent as usual and Quatre was still the kind and friendly one. He didn't look anything like his age at all. He did look older, like everyone else did, but not by much. He still looked like a teenager that was bearly 18. Zechs, or Miliardo now, seemed to live a happy life. :: To bad his marrige didn't work out so well. They looked like a perfect couple.::  
  
The girls where there too, all of them talking together giggeling about this or laughting about that. Spreading gosip no doubt. Then suddenly Duo on a motorcicle poped out of no where giving the girls and the others almost an heart attack, while duo and his companion had enjoyed it all. As if that wasn't enough there was also a wild roar and a black panther apeard in the middle of the back yard. Relena had fainted at the sight of it. It had pounced onto the new commer. It looked like a wild ferosious beast ready to eat it's meal when it suddenly started to purr and started to lick Melanies face.   
  
Then there was this whole profecy thing that Mel said about something that was comming. It was comming alright, in the matter of seconds it started to pour with now warning. Everyone was soaked to the bone as they got in. Everything had gotten ruined and Quatre was upset with that. Later Melanie and Duo asked the other pilots to meet each other in the jungle side of the esate, right in the middle in a clearing. Everyone had agreed after a while of conviction done by Duo, Melanie and Quater himself. No one knew what it was about but they would meet, at least the 5 gundam pilots in cluding Milliardo and Melanie would. He didn't care, as long as he got to see Duo again. ::Duo...:: he internely sighed.   
  
  
  
Heero moved his right arm from underneath his head and down to his chest grabing something that was underneath his sleaveless blue turtel neck shit. He knew what it was of course. It was Duo's last present to him that he recived on the final battle on Cristmas Eve AC 196....  
  
*Flash back*  
The war was finally over, this time for real. Heero was staring out of a window on a satalite orbeting L4 staring into the nothingness of space. The world was safe again, the queen even with out her throne still has a place in the heart of the people of the Earth and the colonies. There was peace again, and again there was no use for him anymore. He was trained to kill and distroy. During the war he was your worst enemy, the most useful pilot of them all. Perfect Solider they called him. He was there when the world needed him but now, now he was usless in the time of peace.  
  
He was a mare puppet in Dr. J's eyes, now that the war is done, when the puppet has been used for it's purpose it would be thrown away. He leaned his forehead onto the glass as well as his right hand staring into nothingness still. It had hurt him, it had hurt him a lot. Even though they said that he was cold blooded and had no feelings for him or anyone else he still felt hurt. Dr. J had been like his family member for at least the past 10 years of his life. True, a very crule and a points sadistic family member, but it was all he had left. He had also lost the way of emotions for J, for him to finally actept him, but it was never good enough... until he saved the world.  
  
The only reason now he was able to feel was because of a kid named Duo Maxwell. A strange charecter indeed. He had thought that this goofball of a pilot wouldn't last one battle, but he did. That Duo was always hyper, always loud and noisy and always cheerful and sometimes anoying. But that was just the surface layer of him. Heero had noticed while sharing a room with him at all the different schools that deep down inside every remark against him hurt, that he was a very thoughtful and smart person. Well at least smarter then he looked and acted.   
  
Heero smiled internaly. That baka always yapping about something. Never giving up on getting him to speak up a little more besides the attack plane or just short casual convo. they had, no matter how much Heero pulled on his braid telling him to shut up or how much he threw hateful words at Duo, he never gave up. That baka had also succsseded in brining him back to the living though he tried to conseal it to the fullest. He guessed that it had worked since no one gave him a strange look other then the ususal ones and no one said anything.   
  
Suddenly foot steps nearing him caused him to lose his trial of thought. He could make out that it was Duo in the reflection holding something in his hand. "Heero...," Duo called out.  
Heero turned and looked at him with the same blank expression in his face. Duo was standing now close by him and was just smiled at him streaching both of his hands in front of him with a small black package in them.  
"Merry Christmas Hee-chan." Heero just arched an eyebrow at.  
"Common take it please," Duo pleeded. After telling him self a million reason not to acept it he reached out and took the small box from Duo and looked down it it. After a while the silence lifted as he looked up and said, "I don't have anything for you."  
He just smiled at him, "Not to worries Hee-chan, never wanted anything in return. I just wanted to cheer ya up with one that's all since I doubt you ever gotten a present before. Though I would have given you one for your birthday but I didn't know when it was and well you didn't want to tell me. If you like this can be a truce/thank you present for me annoying you at points..."  
Heero wanted to beam that he really didn't find it annoying in what ever his little rascal did but something held it back. They just continued to stare at each other.  
  
Duo broke the silence this time as he spoke,"Well are you gonna open it or leave it in the box for all etenerty. I can ensure you that it isn't that it isn't a pandora box." He grind.  
Heero just looked at him then back at the box in his right hands. Slowly he removed a white ribbon that was surrounding his gift and he opend the top. He stared at an amazement which he was trying to conseal... miserably.   
"I thought you might like it because you sometimes stared at mine. Well I have to be going, I have a shuttle to catch. See ya." Not waiting for Heero's response Duo left.  
  
After a while standing there looking at the present Heero looked up finding Duo gone. He didn't know how long he stood there dumb folded but it was to late. This whole time he was gathering up his curage to say thanks to Duo but it was to late as always....  
  
*Flash back end*  
  
Heero now was staring at a golden cross hanging from a chain that was still around his neck. It looked exactly the same as Duo's cross. He at first didn't think much about it until he realized that he had infact had felt some feeling towards the 02 pilot. He knew that thoes feelings weren't the kind he felt towards his other comerades but that it was stronger. Heero hadn't realized it back then that he had actually fallen inlove with Duo but by the time he did, it was already to late.   
  
This cross was the only thing he had left then was the cross necklas and he wore it where ever he was or where ever he went, safely tuckt underneath his shirt. He never got the curage to tell Duo about his feelings for the hurt of reject, he didn't wanna feel that again. No matter how hard he had tried, he couldn't will thoes feelings away. They had just gotten stronger. Heero couldn't even thank him for the necklass back at the party. He felt like a giant coward.  
  
He glanced over to the alarm clock again. 11:47pm it read. ::It's time...:: He got off the bed tucking the necklass back underneath his shirt. ::Let's see what this Melanie had instore for me and the others...:: Heero had put his shoes on left the room with a small gun hidden in one of his pockets.  
  
  
Chapter 2 end.  
  
Authors note:  
Hey guys I'm back! I'm really sorry for taking so long! Man to many things happend to me to keep me from this story. First a writers block, then my boyfriend from AZ came to vist me up here in WA, then I had to move and then my damn comp crashed losing everything I had on it. And somewhere along that way I was sick for a long time. That was what kept me back till the beginning of October or the middle of it. Afterwards it was just plain old school that pushed me back. Well now what do you think? There will be at least a thousand spelling mistakes and grammer ones in this short chaper (Sorry about that too) since I don't have office anymore and I don't have the disc for it either. I'll corrected it once I get one. Thank you every one for reviewing my story and giving me such great incurigments, they helped a lot. Thanks you guys. Well since I had to re-think the story the second chapter like you saw wasn't called dragons... there third or fourth one will be called that but i'm not shure. I'll try to get the third chapter done as soon as possible. Till next time!  
  
Mila out. 


End file.
